


Hold it in

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel/Santana watersports</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold it in

It’s last period when Rachel finds the note, stuffed into her bag. With a knowing smile, she opens it.

_My place, 8.30. Be there Berry._

_San xxx_

Crumpling the paper back into her bag, she willed herself to concentrate for the next hour.

 

It’s 8.15 when Santana hears the doorbell ring.

‘You’re late, Berry.’

‘I- I’m sorry, my dance teacher wanted me to stay behind and my dad’s made me-‘

‘In,’ Santana interrupts. Rachel doesn’t hesitate to obey.

Santana leads Rachel up to her bedroom, tugging hard at her hand. Inside, she pushes Rachel down on the bed.

‘San, please.’

Rachel’s not usually like this. She knows not to protest. But she’s so _flustered_ , having practically ran from her car to the house and she hasn’t had the chance to pee for _ages_.

‘What?’

‘I need to use the bathroom.’

Rachel blushes as the words leave her mouth and Santana raises an eyebrow in surprise.

‘Really? Because you know Berry, you’ve already made me fifteen minutes late.’

Rachel wimps as her bladed grows ever fuller, trying not to let Santana know how  _fucking desperate_ she is.

‘I’m not a very patient person,’ Santana whispers, walking slowly to the bed. ‘And you wouldn’t want me to start without you, would you?’

She slips her fingers down the top of her shorts, giving her own labia a playful flick.

‘San.’

Rachel pulls Santana down on top of her, momentarily forgetting the increasing urgency of her…situation. When Santana straddles her, sitting down hard on her stomach, she remembers though.

‘San, please,’ Rachel tries again, as Santana begins pressing light pecks onto Rachel’s neck. ‘I really have to go.’

‘Shhh.’

‘ _Please_.’

Santana ignores Rachel but licks her tongue over Rachel’s jaw, creating a wet line up to her mouth. Slowly, she dips her tongue onto Rachel’s and starts kissing her, rough and hard.

‘Hey, I know what,’ Santana says, breaking away from Rachel and sitting up. ‘Stay here, okay?’

She leaves the room, returning two minutes later with two large, pint sized glasses filled with water.

‘No.’ Rachel says as soon as she sees them.

‘Yes.’

Santana gets back on top of Rachel and holds the glass to her lips, not letting Rachel break away until all the water’s gone.

‘Good girl,’ she soothes, rocking Rachel back and forth. ‘San’s going to undress you now, okay?’

‘Okay.’ It’s a whimper, made as Rachel lifts her arms up as Santana takes off her top.

‘Up.’

Rachel obediently lifts up her legs, holding them in the air as Santana sweeps off her jeans and panties in one.

Rachel’s pussy is pink and glistening, wet already. Eyeing it, Santana licks her lips and finishes undressing her own body. Santana then gets on top of Rachel again, moving her hips against Rachel’s, rubbing their clits together. Both the girls feel the familiar heat build ip in their stomachs, gradually getting more and more intense.

‘San, I’m gonna piss,’ Rachel cries as she receives a particularly strong thrust, sending a streak of pleasure up her spine.

‘Baby.’ Rachel’s eyes widen at the name. ‘Baby, you gotta wait till mama says you can, okay?’

Santana strokes Rachel’s cheek whilst sliding her long, slender fingers down over Rachel’s pussy, getting them slick and ready.

‘Mommy I can’t, I-‘Rachel cuts off quickly as Santana slides the two fingers into her, making her quiver at the fullness and stretch.

‘You like that, huh?’

Santana begins to widen and stretch her fingers, pushing them deeper and further into Rachel’s body; the walls hot and wet against her fingers.

‘Tell me how it feels, baby.’

‘H-Hot. And tight. I  _really_  have to go, Mommy.’

Santana ignores the last words but slides another finger in whilst pressing down hard on Rachel’s stomach.

‘Drink this and then you can go, okay?’ She holds up the second pint of water.

Rachel opens her mouth in protest but Santana shuts her up with a long, drawn out kiss.

‘Drink.’

Rachel takes the glass and chugs it, not stopping until she’s done. When she is, she winces at the sharp pain in her bladed, urine begging to come out.

‘Good girl.’

Santana leans down to kiss Rachel more, her tongue fighting with Rachel’s/ She presses down harder on Rachel’s stomach and jerks the fingers in her around, making Rachel sequel from both the pleasure and pain running through her.

‘Mommy,  _please._ ’

‘Hold it baby.’

‘Mom, I  _can’t_.’

‘You can.’ Santana moves around the three fingers she has inside of Rachel faster, pressing down against her G-spot.’

_‘Mom.’_

‘Shhh.’

‘San!’

Rachel tenses up as piss gushes out of her bladder, hot, yellow liquid spilling over both the girls and the bed, the strong stench hitting the air. Unable to control it, Rachel turns red, waiting for her body to stop.

‘Whoa.’ Santana looks at the limp, leaking girl underneath her.  ‘You really should have said something, baby.’

Rachel’s eyes fill up with tears that she fails to blink away.

‘Hey, it’s okay baby.’ Santana lifts a piece of her away off Rachel’s face. ‘Mama’s here, it’s  _fine._

She slides her fingers out of Rachel, hand and arm dripping with piss, and begins to rub Rachel’s clit frantically. She dips her face down too and begins kissing Rachel’s pussy, licking away the drops off piss.

‘Oh, san,’ Rachel shouts as the heat takes over her body once more. Her thighs twitch as Santana slides her tongue inside her, tasting the white, bitter fluid leaking out. She rubs Rachel’s clit harder as she feels the girl tense underneath her, not stopping when Rachel’s body tenses up and she cries out loud with her orgasm, vagina throbbing as pleasure swoops through her body. Finally, it stops and Santana lies down beside her.

‘You like that?’

‘Yeah,’ Rachel breathes, her stomach still feeling full and twitchy.

‘Good.’

They kiss, both trying to ignore the wetness of the sheets beneath them.

‘Okay, up.’ Santana says, pulling Rachel off the bed. ‘Seriously girl, we gotta wash this.’

She strips the bed and heads downstairs to put it in the washing machine. Coming back, she sees Rachel staring at her.

‘What?’

‘San, it’s we just, we never made  _you_  come.’

‘Oh.’ Santana laughs and flicks her hair back. ‘Well, I’m sure we can correct that.’

Sitting on her desk, she pulls Rachel on top of her.

‘Oh Miss Berry, I’ve been a _very_  naughty girl.’


End file.
